Headstrong
by Whispered Fears
Summary: Song fic, it's a first and probably only attempt at one. It's Wyatt and Bianca. If you no like them, no read, it's that simple.


_Well here it is,I couldn't resist. Probably the shittiest thing ever written but what are you going to do about it? Straight off please note that I do not own the characters (I wish I did but I don't :( They are property of the WB, Spelling Productions and Candace M. Burge). Nor do I own the song (Lyrics; Chad Kroeger, Mike Kroeger and Ryan Peake - Music; Nickelback)_

_A/N: What else is new? It's Wyatt and Bianca - I can't help but think of them when I hear some song's and this one just happened to pop into my head when I was running through my mp3's. If you no like, no read, it's as simple as that. I don't care really if you like it or not, but I couldn't be bothered sleeping and this is what happened._

* * *

******_Headstrong_**

**_

* * *

_**

"**God damn it Bianca." Wyatt screamed at the petite brunette standing in front of him. "How could you?"**

"**I didn't mean to Wyatt, it was an accident. He tricked me." she stammered, trying desperately to catch his flailing arms and make him look at her.**

"**Accident?" he asked. "Accident? Accident's don't just happen. You promised me never again."**

"**I didn't do it on purpose." she tried to explain. "Wyatt, baby, please, you gotta believe me, I'd never do something like that on my own. Not without good cause."**

**Wyatt stared coldly at her, how could she. She promised that she'd never go after him by herself, then the minute he turned his back.**

"**Baby, he -" she stopped suddenly as Wyatt raised his hand, holding himself back from throwing it forward towards her. Instead reaching beside him for the photo of them taken at their engagement party.**

_How thehell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables  
_

**Wyatt threw the photo frame into the wall on the other side of the room. Turning and staring wild eyed at a bleary eyed Bianca, watching heavy heartedly as she turned and walked to the bedroom. The bedroom they shared in the house they had made. Crossing his arms across his chest he sat down huffily on the sofa, staring at the blank TV screen. Waiting for Bianca to come back like she always did. Anxiously he tapped his foot as the minutes passed. Occasionally glancing over his shoulder at the door behind him. He'd never been the first to apologise and he wasn't about to start now. After ten minutes he stood and began to slowly walk the floorboards, listening to one as it creaked lightly beneath his heft.**

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late  
_

**Slowly the bedroom door opened, Bianca casually throwing a bag over her shoulder as she avoided his gaze.**

"**Bianca? What are you doing?" he asked hesitantly. Afraid of her response, knowing deep down what she was about to say.**

"**I can't Wyatt," she started.**

"**Don't." he begged. Silently willing her not to say the words that would rip his still beating heart from his chest. "Baby, just put the bag down. Please! How can I fix it?"**

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
_

"**It's not that easy Wyatt. I want to stay, but I can't." she said hesitantly as she walked to the door.**

"**Baby, no." he said a little louder now. Moving in front of her to block her path. "You can't just go. We can work it out, we always do."**

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
_

"**Not this time Wyatt." she said sadly, looking back over her shoulder as she flicked her hair away. "You scared me, you always do when you get like that. I can't, not anymore."**

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
_

"**So that's it? You're just going to leave?" he asked, as if he didn't understand. "You always said no matter what." His eyes fell to her hand that she had grasping at the strap of her bag.**

**Sadly Bianca looked down at her hand, dropping it and moving her other hand to it. Hesitantly pulling the ring off of her slender finger. Her dark brown eyes filling with tears as she held it towards Wyatt. The hurt and horror in his eyes almost too much for her to bear.**

"**Please Wyatt, take it back." she whispered to him. Begging him to take back the token of his love he had given her in faith that one day they would eventually make it down the aisle.**

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
_

"**No." he said drawing back. "Stay, keep it, it's yours. Just stay, I won't ever do it again." he explained.**

**Bianca shook her head vehemently although her heart was telling her to stay. She couldn't, not unless he changed. But he was as stubborn as a mule. He'd never change, he saw that as a sign of weakness.**

"**Not unless it all changes." she said almost inaudibly as she dropped her hand to her side, her eyes downcast in distress and confusion.**

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
_

"**I can." he said taking a step towards her. Running his hands down her arms to her hands. Holding them in his lifting one to his lips and softly grazing it with a kiss. Working his other fingers into hers, working the ring from her grasp. Noting her reluctance to let it go.**

"**Here." he said straightening her fingers, again noting her allowance of this. Carefully sliding the band over her knuckle and stopping it before it reached the small crevices between her fingers.**

"**Stay?" he asked again.**

_  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
_

"**I want to." she said still not looking at him. Wyatt sighed heavily, pulling her in close as a last ditch effort to convince her to stay.**

"**I need you." he whispered hoarsely. "You're the only one who's ever got me. Everything we've been through. Everything we've built. Bianca, baby, please." **

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
_

"**I know." she whispered back as she looked around the room. Closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "And after everything you're the same person you've been for the past three years. The same man I fell in love with. The same terrifying temperament. You scare me Wyatt. You almost hit me for what was essentially no reason at all. And as much as it hurts I'm not going to standby and wait for you to realise that I'm not someone you can just boss around. We're supposed to be equal's. Not one higher, one lesser. I love you Wyatt, but I have to go. Until you change, I can't do this anymore."**

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_

**Wyatt watched broken hearted as she pulled away and walked to the door. Unable to form words or syllables he stood there dumbfounded.**

"**I'll come by to get the rest of my stuff one day when you're out." she said softly before closing the door behind her.**

"**I love you Bianca." he said softly as he heard her softly padding down the corridor outside their apartment. Slowly he moved over to the sofa, pulling his knee's up to his chest as he tried desperately how this had all started.**

* * *

_A/N; Yup that's all the monkey wrote, If you chose to review, be kind. It as after all only a goof and my first song fic. I still really love Wyatt and Bianca though. :p_


End file.
